


Coming Home

by kiyala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunkenness, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yahaba is drunk and Kyoutani is asked to take him home. Never mind the fact that it's been a week since Yahaba moved out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

It's half an hour past midnight and Kyoutani is sitting in bed, watching a movie on his laptop, when his phone rings, startling him. He reaches over to his bedside table, picking up his phone, and his stomach drops out when he sees the name on the screen.

It's Yahaba. They haven't spoken for a week. Not since Yahaba moved out, taking the last of his things with him. Even then, it was full of awkward silences and strained smiles, and very little else. Kyoutani doesn't know if he wants to answer, doesn't know what would possess Yahaba to call this late at night, but perhaps it's some kind of emergency. Perhaps he needs help, and Kyoutani was the first person to come to mind. That's enough of a reason for Kyoutani to answer the call, holding his phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Kyouken-chan!" A cheerful voice greets him, very much _not_ Yahaba. "It's been such a long time!"

"Oikawa," Kyoutani grunts. "Why are you calling me from this number?"

"I took Yahaba-kun out drinking," Oikawa tells him, and it sounds like he's trying to whisper, but doing a terrible job of it. "He's been miserable, you know, so I decided he needed to loosen up."

Kyoutani swallows hard, ignoring the twist of guilt and pain and whatever else he doesn't want to think too hard about right now. "You got him drunk."

"He got himself drunk," Oikawa corrects. "I was too busy getting drunk myself. I don't think it's safe for him to go home on his own. Can you come and pick him up?"

"What the hell," Kyoutani mutters, half to himself. "Why can't you take him home?"

"Pay attention, Kyouken-chan," Oikawa says. "I'm drunk too. I'm being picked up by Iwa-chan. I don't think he can handle both of us at once. So clearly, you should come and help too."

"Did Yahaba let you call me?" Kyoutani asks, frowning. "Did you tell him that you were going to call me?"

"I borrowed his phone to call Iwa-chan," Oikawa replies. "I thought that while I was at it, I'd make sure that he had a safe way of getting home, too."

With a loud sigh, Kyoutani rubs his hand down his face. "Okay. Give me the directions. I'll be there."

The bar they're at is just a ten minute walk away from Kyoutani's apartment. He shuts his eyes, taking a deep breath when he's done writing it down.

"You need to mind your own business, Oikawa."

"And you," Oikawa returns, "should know not to throw away a good thi—"

Kyoutani hangs up on him, getting out of bed and changing into warmer clothes so he won't freeze outside. He knows the bar that Oikawa and Yahaba are at, because he's been there often enough before. If he's walking fast enough and the pedestrian lights are working in his favour, he can shave a few minutes off the walk. He gets to the bar in just under seven minutes, his hands in his pockets, eyes narrowed as he looks at the people near the entrance, hoping for a familiar face.

He sees Iwaizumi first, about to walk into the bar when he notices Kyoutani and stops. They nod at each other, and Iwaizumi pats Kyoutani on the back, as if he knows far too much. Knowing Oikawa, that's probably not far from the truth anyway. 

"We should catch up sometime," Iwaizumi says, as they walk into the bar together. "Under better circumstances."

Kyoutani just nods in reply, scanning the bar, finding Oikawa and Yahaba in one corner. Yahaba is slumped in his stool, leaning against the bar, but he straightens up the moment he sees Kyoutani, turning to Oikawa with a betrayed look. 

"I told you not to—" he begins, but Oikawa just pats him on the head serenely, before walking over to Iwaizumi.

"Get home safe, Yahaba-kun." He waves over his shoulder before looking at Kyoutani, smiling on his way past. "Kyouken-chan." 

"Uh," Iwaizumi hesitates, when Oikawa stops beside him. He gives Kyoutani a sympathetic look, and another pat on the back. "I'll see you later."

Kyoutani waits until they're gone, then slowly walks over to Yahaba, clearing his throat.

"Hey."

Yahaba looks at Kyoutani, then looks away, at the door. "I told him not to call you."

"Well, he did," Kyoutani replies, "and here I am. Do you think you can get up on your own?"

"You don't have to do this," Yahaba says, and he sounds miserable. "This isn't your job any more."

Kyoutani sighs heavily. "It was never a _job_. Come on. Stand up. Here, take my hand if you have to."

"I can get up on my own," Yahaba tells him, standing up from his barstool and then immediately wobbling and falling back against it. "I don't need help."

"Uh huh," Kyoutani replies, taking Yahaba's arm and pulling it around his shoulder, helping him up and steadying him with an arm around his waist. "Let's go."

Yahaba freezes up when Kyoutani tries to take a step. With a quiet sigh, Kyoutani turns to ask what the problem is, but Yahaba looks so genuinely upset that Kyoutani has to look away again.

"You have better things to do," Yahaba mutters, trying to pull his arm away from Kyoutani. "Just go home. I'll figure this out."

"Shut up," Kyoutani tells him, holding Yahaba's hand in place, and begins walking. 

It's slow progress, but they finally make it out of the bar and onto the street. The walk to Kyoutani's place takes much longer than seven minutes this time, and Yahaba stops halfway, looking around.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home," Kyoutani tells him, taking another step forward and pulling Yahaba along. "Keep walking."

"This is…" Yahaba gestures vaguely at the street in front of them. "I don't live here any more."

"I know that," Kyoutani says softly. "But I don't know where you live now, do I? I don't think you're in the best shape to be giving me directions anyway, and we're pretty close."

Yahaba lapses into silence, leaning more on Kyoutani as they continue walking. Kyoutani's unlocking the door of his apartment complex when Yahaba takes a deep breath.

"I thought I was going home with Iwaizumi-san and Oikawa-san," Yahaba speaks up. "Because I've been living in their spare room all of last week."

Kyoutani pauses halfway through unlocking the door, turning to Yahaba. "You told me you found an apartment."

"I told you I found a place to stay," Yahaba says quietly. "I just didn't want to keep being in your way."

"You weren't—" Kyoutani begins, but cuts himself off with a sigh, pushing the front door open. "Forget it. Can you climb the stairs? Or is this going to be like when you thought you could stand up on your own?"

Yahaba presses his lips together as he frowns. "I'd like help, please."

Taking Yahaba by the hand, Kyoutani leads him towards the stairs. They climb slowly, and Kyoutani keeps his grip firm on Yahaba's hand. He can't even remember the last time he held it properly. It must have been a long time ago, even before they broke up and Yahaba moved out. It's tempting to adjust his grip on Yahaba's hand, to relearn the way it feels against his own. Kyoutani pulls his hand away the moment they're at the top of the stairs, keeping his arm around Yahaba's waist for support as they make their way to the door.

"You packed your things into boxes," Kyoutani says quietly as he unlocks the doorknob. "Do you just have boxes stacked in Iwaizumi and Oikawa's spare room?"

"I put them in storage," Yahaba replies, then rubs his hand over his face. "Why am I even telling you this?"

"You're an idiot," Kyoutani tells him, and ushers Yahaba inside. "I'll get you some of my pyjamas to change into." 

"You don't have to—"

" _Shigeru_ ," Kyoutani interrupts, frowning. "Just. Shut up, okay? I don't want to hear it. Go drink some water while you wait."

Yahaba nods without a word, walking over to the kitchen. Kyoutani sighs, running a hand over his head before he walks to his bedroom.

Half of the closet is empty, where Yahaba's clothes used to be. Kyoutani hasn't bothered moving anything over just yet, and he digs through his drawers until he finds a pair of flannel pyjamas, because he knows that Yahaba prefers them. They'll end up being a little too short on Yahaba, but he can deal with that. Yahaba was thorough when he packed, making sure he left nothing behind. This is the best Kyoutani can do and it's going to have to be enough. Kyoutani changes while he's at it, back into the comfortable clothes he was wearing before.

Yahaba is almost finished with his glass of water when Kyoutani comes back out carrying the set of pyjamas. Kyoutani refills it as Yahaba changes in the bathroom, then holds it out towards him when he returns.

"Do you feel sick?" Kyoutani asks, raising an eyebrow. "There's a bucket in the bathroom, if you need it."

Yahaba shakes his head. "I should be okay."

"Bed's yours," Kyoutani murmurs, giving Yahaba a gentle push in its direction. "I'll be on the couch, if you need anything."

"Don't," Yahaba protests. "It's bad enough that you had to come and pick me up. You don't have to sleep on the couch. It's _your_ apartment. It's not even mine."

"Yeah, well," Kyoutani shrugs. "That's because you left. I'll be on the couch."

Yahaba shakes his head. "Don't do this. Don't even pretend that this is all on me. Not when I'm the one staying with Oikawa-san and feeling fucking miserable every time I see how happy he is with Iwaizumi-san because I thought we'd get there—because I always wanted to be there, with you. I still do." 

Kyoutani stares, and Yahaba's eyes go wide when he realises what he's said. "Fuck, I said that out loud."

"More water," Kyoutani decides, taking Yahaba's glass from his hand and filling it up again. "Finish this and then go to bed, Yahaba."

"I meant it," Yahaba says, holding Kyoutani's gaze. His eyes still look a little glazed, but Kyoutani recognises the look of determination. He's known how stubborn Yahaba is for years. He's come to learn what every little expression means, and he knows that Yahaba means what he said, beyond the shadow of a doubt. It still doesn't make a difference if it's something Yahaba's only prepared to say when he's drunk. 

" _Go to bed_ , Yahaba," Kyoutani repeats. He walks into the bedroom, putting his laptop away and grabbing a spare pillow and blanket to take to the couch. "If you need anything… well, you know where to find it."

"You were in the middle of something," Yahaba says, looking at Kyoutani's closed laptop. "You had something paused. You were busy when Oikawa-san called you."

Kyoutani shrugs. "I can watch it later. Good night. Drink more water."

It's not even particularly late, compared to the hours that Kyoutani usually keeps when he doesn't have work the next day, but he falls asleep the moment he lies down on the couch. Perhaps it's the emotional exhaustion catching up with him, but he puts his head down on the pillow and shuts his eyes, and doesn't open them again until it's morning, with sunlight streaming through the windows and the smell of pancake batter hanging in the air. 

He gets up, walking over to the entrance of the kitchen, leaning against the wall and watching as Yahaba makes a steadily growing stack of pancakes. 

"You're up," Yahaba says, noticing Kyoutani standing there. "I feel pretty good, because of all the water I drank last night. Thanks."

"Glad to hear it," Kyoutani murmurs, pushing away from the wall and taking Yahaba in. "That smells good."

That makes Yahaba smile. "No eating until you've brushed your teeth and showered, though." 

"But," Kyoutani protests, stepping forward, and Yahaba laughs, stopping him with a hand on his chest. The laughter is quick to fade when Yahaba realises what he's done, and he snatches his hand away, giving Kyoutani an awkward smile. 

"Hurry up, or they're going to get cold." 

"Yeah," Kyoutani mumbles, hesitating for a moment before he turns and leaves. 

He brushes his teeth as he showers to save time, and by the time he's out, Yahaba has both of their plates at the dining table, along with cutlery, the bottle of maple syrup, and two mugs of freshly made coffee. Kyoutani sits across from him, and tries not to think about how domestic this is, or how it makes the past week feel like it never happened. As if Yahaba never left. 

He focuses on eating so he doesn't have to talk, because he doesn't know what to say and he doesn't want to risk making things any more awkward than they are. Especially when just having Yahaba here with him again is enough to have his chest ache with longing. 

He thinks he catches Yahaba watching him in between bites, but Kyoutani doesn't dare to look for long enough to be sure. He mostly tries not to look directly at Yahaba at all, to limited success, and every sneaked glance makes his chest tighten just that little bit more.

When they're both done eating, Yahaba clears his throat quietly, looking up at Kyoutani. "I'm sorry about last night."

Kyoutani just stares blankly in reply. "Okay, but I don't know what you're apologising for."

With a strained laugh, Yahaba shakes his head. "Everything? Starting from letting Oikawa-san talk me into going drinking with him, to what I said to you when I was still drunk."

"You remember that."

Yahaba looks at Kyoutani. "Were you hoping I wouldn't?"

"I don't know," Kyoutani sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. "I don't know anything. I wish you weren't staying at Oikawa and Iwaizumi's place, though. You didn't have to leave as quickly as you did. You could have just waited until you found somewhere you could actually stay." 

Leaning back in his chair, Yahaba looks up at the ceiling instead of Kyoutani as he says, "If I stayed here any longer, I don't think I would have wanted to leave."

"Well," Kyoutani mutters, "maybe you shouldn't have."

Yahaba blinks at him. "What?"

Kyoutani shrugs and doesn't repeat himself. He gets to his feet instead. "Are you done with your plate? I'll take it to the sink."

"Kentarou," Yahaba says softly, getting to his feet, following Kyoutani into the kitchen. He stands in Kyoutani's way, watching him intently until Kyoutani sighs and relents, meeting his eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know," Kyoutani says again, shaking his head. "I'm not going to ask you to do anything. You can do whatever you want."

"I'm asking you what _you_ want," Yahaba says, taking a step closer. Kyoutani immediately takes a step back, finding that he's backed up against the kitchen counter. Yahaba doesn't move any closer, maintaining the distance between them. "Because it's starting to feel like you don't want _this_ , but I can't do anything to fix that unless I'm sure."

"How are you going to fix it anyway?" Kyoutani asks, and he's the one to step closer this time, shortening the gap between them. "I miss you like hell, but I don't want to have the same fights if we do this again. We're always at each other's throats. I'm tired of that."

"Well maybe this will teach us something," Yahaba suggests. He brushes his hand against Kyoutani's. "Maybe we'll learn where to stop. Or how to tell the difference between arguing because it's fun, and arguing because we mean it. Maybe we can figure this out."

"Maybe," Kyoutani allows. 

"And like I said," Yahaba adds, "I meant what I said. I want what Oikawa-san has with Iwaizumi-san, and I want it with you. If you're still angry with me, that's fine but—"

"I'm not," Kyoutani interrupts. He wraps his fingers around Yahaba's wrist and pulls him a little closer. "I've been too busy missing you for that. I just want you to come home." 

Yahaba leans in, resting their foreheads together, and Kyoutani shuts his eyes with a quiet sigh.

"I regretted leaving from the moment I walked out," Yahaba murmurs, his breath warm on Kyoutani's lips. "It wasn't worth— _nothing_ would be worth it. I love you. That hasn't changed a bit. We'll make it work. If I've learned anything from this, it's the fact that I'd rather do what I can to make this work, instead of just giving up." 

Kyoutani rests his hands on Yahaba's sides. "Yeah. Me too. Love you, Shigeru."

"I'll bring my boxes out from storage," Yahaba says. "I'll move everything back in. I'm sorry—" 

"Hey," Kyoutani says softly, looking Yahaba in the eyes. "We're good. Okay?" 

Yahaba nods, his hands on Kyoutani's shoulders, fingers curling into the material of his shirt. It feels like the most natural thing in the world to close the space between their lips in a kiss that tastes of maple syrup and coffee. Kyoutani presses himself closer to Yahaba, kissing him harder. Yahaba kisses back, arms winding around Kyoutani to hold him close. They kiss until they're breathless and flushed, and still don't pull apart, nuzzling against each other instead. 

"Oikawa-san will be happy to hear that we're fixing things," Yahaba murmurs with a small smile. 

"Oikawa needs to learn to mind his own business and stop meddling," Kyoutani snorts, shaking his head. After a pause, he adds, "But yeah. I guess we do owe him for this, huh?"

"Maybe we won't put it in those exact words when we tell him," Yahaba laughs softly. "I feel like that's something he wouldn't let go of any time soon. If ever. He's already spent the entire week telling me that I was making a bad decision and that I should _listen to my senpai_ and go home. I'm probably going to have to deal with that for a while as it is."

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with Oikawa," Kyoutani grumbles. "I'm glad you came back. I'm glad Oikawa called me last night." 

"Yeah," Yahaba says quietly, resting his head on Kyoutani's shoulder, arms still wrapped tightly around him. "Me too."


End file.
